Green Universe ARC 3 The Lost Continent
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: A G.U.N team goes missing, and Green is their only hope. But there's more going on to this disappearance than meets the eye, and learn what a long lost continent has to do in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Note: this story ARC has elements from the Sonic X anime. And helps add some interesting stuff. This ARC takes place between Episodes 3 and 4 of Green Battle, and has Dalila the Echidna belongs to Shadowedlov97 and was used with her permission.

Green Universe ARC 3

The Lost Continent Part 1: Locate the Missing Personnel

Green was called away on to a mission by G.U.N that was very important. Commander Abraham Tower and President Bush debriefed Green on what was going on, at while in the oval office of the White House. They explained that Knuckles not too long ago discovered a map to the location of an unknown location. And that Knuckles gave the map to Dr. Atsumi Cadberry. Dr. Cadberry is a doctor of archaeology and was known to off and on work with Prof. Pickle. "I assume that something happened to the doctor or the map?" Green asked.

"Naturally yes…" Rouge the Bat said. She was with the president as a bodyguard.

"In short Cadberry was attacked in his private museum. He described being attacked by two mummies, who stole the map from him after knocking him out. Max the Echidna and Dalila the Echidna, spotted the mummies and learned that it was actually Decoe and Bocoe in disguise." The Commander said.

"They pursued the duo, but lost them in at a dance club." The president said.

"And you want me to help Dr. Cadberry find the map?" Green asked.

"Not quite." The Commander said. "You see, Dr. Cadberry was cooperating with G.U.N to find the location on the map that Knuckles' discovered. We sent out our most advance communication and scouting ship the U.F.N (United. Federation. Navy.) Sea Hawk to find the location on the map. And it went missing almost a week ago." Commander Tower said.

"That ship has access to any and everything in the United Federation. It's bad enough we've suffered difficulties with global communications. But its more than possible that the U.F.N Sea Hawk, could potentially be used to knock out all forms of communication with technology as we know it." The President explained.

Green scratched his chin for a moment. "And you have reason to believe that Dr. Oliver Eggman is behind the disappearance of the Sea Hawk, based on the fact Decoe and Bocoe stole the very map the Sea Hawk was navigating?" Green asked.

"Exactly. And I'll be honest Green, I'm concerned about my men who were on the Sea Hawk. Several of our best geologists and engineers were on that ship. Including a team led by Agent Topaz." Commander Tower said.

"Say no more sir. I'll do it to it!" Green said with a salute after he stood up.

"Topaz…" Rouge whispered to herself.

"Excellent to hear Agent Green. You'll be sent out on a ship, and you'll be working with Dr. Cadberry and Dr. Thorndyke. They'll fill you in on what the map's location led to." Commander Tower said.

"Rouge will be part of a strike team, that'll assist you once you've located the Sea Hawk and its crew." The President said.

"See you on the flip side Mr. President." Green said with a thumbs up.

Later on Green headed for the Thorndyke Mansion, where he met up with Dr. Thorndyke and his granddaughter Chris. Ella and Mr. Tanaka accompanied Green and the Thorndyke family, to their private ship where Dr. Cadberry was waiting for them. Green exchanged stories with Chris, on the way to the ship and she was excited to hear about Emerl the Gizoid. Max and Dalila met up with Green, and explained that they wanted to help out. They told Green about the fun they had while in Downunda, and that there seemed to be an uprising of platypuses who wanted to control the continent, and it didn't look like things would be good unless they were stopped in the future. Later on the ship, Green talked with Dr. Cadberry and Dr. Thorndyke.

"So Dr. Cadberry. What exactly was on that map Knuckles found?" Green asked the doctor.

Dr. Cadberry was a tall gentleman, he had a grey hair. He wore a brown suit, with a black striped shirt. "That map was very important. It showed the location of Murasia." Dr. Cadberry said.

"Murasia?!" Green said.

"That's right Green, the mythical continent of Murasia." Dr. Chuck Thorndyke said.

"So you've heard about Murasia before?" Dr. Cadberry asked.

"But of course. It was rumored to be the homeland of the First Great Civilization." Green said.

"I see you've got a passion for ancient civilizations." Dr. Cadberry said.

"What's Murasia?" Dalila asked, she was interested by this claim Green made.

"I'm glad you asked. Murasia is an ancient continent that was formed during the time of the Mobosaurs. The continent was ruled by people simply referred to as the Murasians. The Murasians were said to have ruled over their continent in peace for over a thousand years. But eventually the Murasians were driven into conflict. But then thousands of years ago… Possibly during or shortly after the Forgotten Wars. The Murasians along with their continent were annihilated by a cataclysmic event. All of Murasia was said to have been destroyed in the event, and not a single Murasian survived. At least that's what most of the legends say." Dr. Cadberry explained.

Max scratched his head, he then asked. "If Murasia was destroyed like you said. Then how could it be found on a map?" he asked.

"Well, although the continent vanished, likely because of a cataclysm. It is more than possible, that a piece of the continent survived, such as an island." Dr. Cadberry explained, he then turned to the sea with a look of wonder. "If this location is part of the lost continent of Murasia. Than it will be among the largest archeological discoveries of the millennium." Dr. Cadberry said.

"And to think Knuckles had a hand in finding it." Green said, with a smile.

As the ship was cruising toward the last known location of the Sea Hawk, Dr. Oliver Eggman was hatching his own evil plans. He was piloting his latest battleship, which was called the Egg Giant-Makan. It looked like a golden Viking like ship with massive sails. However it was equipped with tons of weapons, which included oars that doubled as lasers. The ship was in reality a massive upgrade of the Egg Carrier II which Eggman was using as his flagship for some time now.

"Ahahahahaha! Soon I'll find the lost continent of Murasia. And then I'll have the world at my mercy!" the doctor said with an evil smile.

"You'll never get away with this doctor!" Topaz said.

"Silence my dear. I've got big plans in store, and you and your team will keep me safe. Hehehe." The doctor said to Agent Topaz, who was currently tied up.

"Don't worry Miss Agent. Everything will work out for all of us in the end." Bocoe said.

"He's right. Because odds are some hero will show up and save you… Like always…" Decoe said sarcastically.

Meanwhile on the ship with Green and the heroes, Green was making sure that the X-Tornado was ready. Nicolas was keeping the X-Tornado ready for takeoff. As the ship was cruising, they soon found what appeared to be an island with a giant volcano.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's Big Kahuna Island. But the volcano is too huge." Dalila said.

"This must be the remnants of the continent of Murasia?" Max said.

Just then they all saw the Egg Giant-Makan ship. Bokkun flew from the ship, and laughed as he delivered a message. "Hahahahaha! Message for you." Bokkun said as he activated the message.

"Good day Green. I have to say that your persistence to meddle in my affairs is commendable. However this time I've got you beat?" Dr. Oliver Eggman said, he was talking from the bridge of his ship and was live streaming his message to Green. "And this time around, I have the ace up my sleeves! Because I've planted a bomb in the volcano, and unless my demands are met, I'll activate the bomb which will set off this hot spot of a volcano!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said, as he threatened his enemy.

"You mean to tell me that this volcano….. If it erupts by force….. It will set off all of the other volcanos across the globe?!" Green asked.

"You got it rodent. I'll trigger that bomb, and I can do it remotely. That is of course, unless the world surrenders to the Eggman Empire." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

Green didn't believe Oliver Eggman would do something as radical as setting off all volcanos around the world. And he could tell by looking at Eggman that he was clearly lying with his claims of having a bomb. "Where's that detonator?" Green asked.

Just then the doctor paused. "Um… Well….. As you can see in the background here, I've got a lot of buttons. And I'll use the detonator don't think I'm bluffing!" the doctor said as he ended his transmission.

"To the X-Tornado!" Green said as he, Max and Dalila jumped into the X-Tornado. Nicolas got the advanced spaceship which doubled as a plane into the skies.

"This is gonna be good." Max said as he got his blaster ready.

"And the doctor's ship is just like a normal one. So we can get it from the skies." Dalila said.

Just then Oliver Eggman laughed, and turned on his microphone. The Egg Giant-Makan transformed into an airship, but kept its shape. "You fools won't survive! Fire now!" the doctor shouted. He turned his mic off for a minute. "This is taking a bad turn." He said.

"It's not your fault Green called your bluff doctor." Bocoe said.

"Your right there Bocoe. It isn't my fault at all." He paused for a moment, he then said in anger. "It's both you and Decoe's fault!" he shouted.

"What did we do?" Bocoe asked.

"We only did our jobs as you asked." Decoe said.

"Yes, except you suggested that I didn't take time to plant a bomb. And you didn't give me a handy trigger to claim as the detonator." The doctor said.

"But you never asked for one master." Bocoe said.

"Silence! Both of you! You're making me mad!" the doctor said as he pushed buttons and tried to shoot down the X-Tornado.

"We can only do to the best of our programming….." Bocoe said.

"It's not our fault you programmed us this way." Decoe said.

"Zip it now!" he said as he fired lasers.

The X-Tornado was taking fire, however reinforcements arrived. And they were led by Rouge the Bat. "This is the GUN Fort! We're ready to assist!" the captain of the GUN Fort said.

"Looks like my hard work paid off." Green said.

"Wait… Is that thing the Egg Fort?" Max asked.

"Yes and no. You see when the Egg Fort II showed up, I theorized that Eggman abandoned his original Egg Fort. I led the salvage team that recovered it, and had some personal help in repurposing it into the GUN Fort." Green said with a smirk.

"I just hope that the captain isn't a jerk." Dalila said out of concern.

On the bridge of the Egg Giant-Makan. Dr. Oliver Eggman was furious, "How dare they steal my own glorious creation! I can't believe what they did to my Egg Fort!" he shouted, he didn't realize he turned on the mic.

"In all fairness doctor, you did say it was an old heap and abandoned it." Bocoe said.

"Seems they made it better than before." Decoe said.

Bocoe noticed the light showing the mic was turned on, was blinking for on. "Um… Doctor…" Bocoe said.

"Shut up! Both of you shut up!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted.

"You turned the mic on by accident." Bocoe said.

"What?!" he noticed. And while he was arguing the GUN Fort and X-Tornado dealt serious damage to the weapons of Eggman's ship. (Time for my ace.) He thought to himself as he turned on a hologram projector from his ship. "Attention my enemies! I have hostages on board my ship! Cease firing or else they'll pay the price!" he said in a serious tone.

"Topaz!" Rouge said from the GUN Fort Bridge.

"There's the missing G.U.N personnel." Green said.

Soon the X-Tornado stopped firing, but the GUN Fort captain ordered to keep pressing the attack. Soon the Egg Giant-Makan had most of its weapons blown up and was suffering damage. Dr. Oliver Eggman wondered why they kept attacking, and his lackeys voiced their opinions which angered him and he began insulting them. Rouge was able to convince the captain of the GUN Fort to cease fire, until she saved the hostages. Dr. Oliver Eggman activated the super weapon of his airship, but Max, Dalila and Green worked together to destroy the massive laser. Which allowed Rouge to slip in and save the G.U.N personnel from Dr. Oliver Eggman.

Dr. Oliver Eggman was cornered by the G.U.N forces, but he made them look away claiming he had a Chaos Emerald. With the simple distraction, he pushed a button which made him along with his lackeys go down a slide and land in the Command Model Egg Mobile. The doctor and his three lackeys escaped to the island, and after the X-Tornado and GUN Fort got the personnel to safety, the Egg Giant-Makan was destroyed which was done in order to help prevent the doctor from escaping far.

(I don't like the fact another ship of Eggman's crashed into the Northern Oceans.) Green thought to himself as he watched the ship sink.

Later on everyone headed for the island, because they knew that they had to stop Dr. Oliver Eggman.

Can Green and his allies stop the mad doctor from unleashing the power of the volcano, and destroying what's left of Murasia? And how much more mistreatment can Decoe and Bocoe take from the angered doctor? Find out next time in the conclusion of this Green Universe ARC!


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Continent Part 2: Enter Mongroun's Volcano

It didn't take long for the GUN Fort to land on the island, along with the ship that Green and his team were on. The two scientists on the team, were working on setting up a seismograph in order to determine if the volcano was active or not. Agent Topaz had a big argument with the GUN Fort captain, and Green lectured the GUN Fort crew of three, on how their actions put lives at risk, and that they jeopardized the whole rescue mission by pressing the attack on Dr. Oliver Eggman earlier. He even reminded them of his G.U.N rank, and reminded them that he wouldn't leave out any details in his report. The embittered captain of the GUN Fort gritted his teeth in anger.

Topaz needed time alone after dealing with the GUN Fort captain, because he claimed it was her fault that they were all in this mess. Mr. Tanaka comforted Topaz, and Green was glad to see this. Green made sure that camp was set up. There was two tents and the seismograph, and the G.U.N forces would keep guard. Agents Rouge and Green, would go into the volcano.

"I'll use the X-Tornado in order to search inside the volcano. Dalila and me, will come in once you three have secured a site in the ruins." Nicolas said.

"I guess it's you and me like old times Green." Max said.

"Indeed. Plus my cousin Rouge." Green said, he was in a complex technicality the adopted cousin of Rouge the Bat.

Chris wanted to explore alongside the group, but Green told her to stay with Dalila in the X-Tornado until he and his team secured a landing site within the ruins. Just as the team was about to leave, Mr. Tanaka and Topaz brought a box, the box was hidden in a rock which Tanaka broke while displaying his strength to Topaz earlier. The box was made by the Murasians, the box was made from an alloy called Emurasium, which was an alloy of great strength and durability used by the Murasians. After Dr. Cadberry took the box, and the jewel in it to the ship for safety, he then returned to Dr. Thorndyke's side in order to keep an eye on the seismograph.

Meanwhile, inside the volcano. Dr. Oliver Eggman was piloting his command model Egg Mobile. The doctor was steadily lowering the Egg Mobile into the volcano, and his lackeys Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun were cramped in the Egg Mobile with him. "Soon my master plan will be complete." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"If it's anything like his other plans, we're sure to fail." Decoe said to Bocoe.

"For once, I have to agree with you Decoe." Bocoe said to Decoe.

"Hey are you two dissing Dr. Eggman?!" Bokkun asked.

"You want to know what my favorite thing about Bokkun is." Decoe sarcastically asked Bocoe.

"Yes…. Nothing." Bocoe said.

Bokkun was angered by this. "Oh yeah?! Well you two are bolt brained idiots!" Bokkun shouted.

"Quiet you three! We're close to landing." Dr. Oliver Eggman said. He then pushed a few buttons, and the Egg Mobile activated treadmills like a tank, which allowed the doctor to safely travel in a tunnel network. "We'll dig our way in." he said as he activated a drill.

"This reminds me of his old vehicle with a drill." Decoe said.

"You mean the one piloted by an average Egg Mobile? Yeah, a shame that model was destroyed." Bocoe said.

Soon after they dug their way in and sealed the tunnel. Green and his team found the location where the Egg Mobile went in, thankfully Rouge spotted another tunnel. The group moved on, and slipped on rocks and landed on each other, after falling down a hole. After they recovered, Max found source of light and decided to use his Shovel Claw upgrades for his hands. He removed his gloves, and activated his prototype Dark Legion Shovel Claws, which allowed him to dig through. Thanks to Max the team ended up in the ruins of Murasia, and Green transmitted the location.

Green set up a device to help with the seismograph system, so the seismic activities could be checked regularly. Nicolas, piloted the X-Tornado and brought Dalila and Chris along with him, once they flew into the area they got a complete aerial map of the Murasian ruins. Dr. Cadberry was glad to see that one of the legends of possible survivors was true. He once heard that after the cataclysm happened that destroyed the Murasians, they fled into the underground and made one final city. Rather any descendants of the Murasians are alive or not is unclear, but finding the city was amazing.

"Rouge, Chris, Max. You guys keep guard of the X-Tornado and look out for Dr. Eggman. Dalila, Nicolas and I are going to investigate the ruins." Green said.

"As long as you don't try anything funny. I'm game." Dalila said as she lightly punched Green on his left shoulder.

"I know better than to do anything like that." Green said, after taking a deep breath. He still was wondering if he and Fiona would ever be together again, and was regretting splitting up with her as far as teams were concerned.

"Good luck." Rouge said, she wanted to investigate the ruins for jewels and other treasures.

Dr. Oliver Eggman had his own camp set up, with a single tent for him. He was working on a laptop computer, and while working Bokkun claimed he was hungry and lightly tapped a fork against a plate to display his hunger. "Now that you mention it, I'm hungry too." The doctor said. "Decoe! Bocoe!" he said to his lackeys.

"Yes doctor?" they asked.

"We're hungry. Go find us something to eat!" he ordered.

"What if we get lost?" Bocoe asked.

"I would be lucky if you did." Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Why don't you send Bokkun?" Decoe suggested.

"I'm small. And I don't want to be a snack for a snake." Bokkun said.

"He's right. You two are indigestible. Now go and get us food, be quick about it." The doctor said as he waved his hand telling them to leave.

Green and his two friends entered a Murasian temple, the temple had many levels and was built into a rock. The entire ruin fascinated Green, he talked about how the people of Station Square once lived inside a volcano and made an environment much like how the Murasians did in these ruins. He also comment how after a few thousand years, the people of Station Square relocated to the city that is now known as Station Square in Soumerca.

"I've never seen anything like this." Dalila said.

"I….." Green was starting to have flashbacks.

In the flashback he saw himself, wearing tribal clothing. He looked around, and saw himself in a past life. He was Nazo in the flashback. He was watching himself, speak with the Murasians, and offered to take some of them to parts far away for safety. But before Green could see more, the flashback ended. "Mobius to Green!" Dalila said.

"Yes my friend?" Green said.

"You spaced out for about three minutes." Dalila said.

"I was having a memory flashback. As Nazo I've been here before, and I think I helped save the Murasians from complete destruction." Green said as he took deep breaths.

Nicolas was scanning everything in the ruins, and running language translation algorithms. He was intent on learning more of what the Murasians had here, but as they searched they couldn't find any books to help. However Green located a Crystal Rainbow Stone, which led him to believe that the Murasians harnessed Chaos Energies for their civilization.

While they were exploring, Decoe and Bocoe were looking for food. Bocoe found a slug and suggested it was food, but Decoe told him the doctor would be angry even if it did taste like chicken. They then saw a giant cherry, and grabbed it but it turned out to be an antennae of a giant moth creature. By the time Green and his group returned to Chris and the others, they spotted the moth chasing Decoe and Bocoe.

"That's a Mothmacin." Nicolas said.

"A what?" Max asked.

"Mothmacin. It is a species of giant moths long thought to be extinct. The Murasians used them as guards, and beasts of burden." Nicolas explained.

"It's attacking Decoe and Bocoe. I'll try and distract it." Chris said as she carelessly threw a rock at the Mothmacin, the moth was angered and began chasing her along with Decoe and Bocoe.

The trio ran until they fell down a hole, and Green tried to calm down the Mothmacin. Decoe and Bocoe fell down a hole with Chris, until they landed behind Dr. Oliver Eggman. They explained that Chris saved them, from a giant insect. "Well that's nice. Because I'm going to pull out your power supplies you dimwitted clogs!" the doctor shouted at his lackeys.

Later on the doctor took Chris with him, and while she was tied up he ranted about how because of her foolish actions in saving his lackeys, she was now a prisoner. "Yeah, well I'm glad I saved Decoe and Bocoe. They deserved being saved!" she said.

"How thoughtful." Decoe said.

"Indeed, especially after the way we've treated her and her friends over nearly two years." Bocoe said. He and Decoe were starting to like and care for Chris.

The doctor had a detonator and bomb ready, and he claimed he'd use it to set off all the volcanos in the world. But he wanted to get a clear news broadcast out, before he claimed to plant his bomb. The truth was that the doctor was once again bluffing, even though he ranted about setting off the volcano.

Rouge was busy searching for Chris while flying, but she spotted a lot of jewels and began taking them in order to have treasure for herself. Everyone looked for Chris, and Bokkun was enjoying some time playing on top of a dinosaur statue. But as he played around, a gigantic Murasian robot called Mongroun activated. The ground shook as the robot activated, and soon it stomped out into the forest of the Murasian ruins. It roared loudly. And the doctor accidentally turn on the timer for his bomb. "Oh no! This bomb is going to blow!" he cried out.

Mongroun was a robot that was at least thirty feet tall, it had gold and platinum colored armor and three red eyes. It had a tail like a reptile, and drills on both its arms and hands, it attempted to smash up everyone. Green was running fast in order to save Chris, but Rouge got to her first.

Dr. Oliver Eggman retreated and left behind Decoe and Bocoe, and was in too much of a rush to notice or care. The lackeys were scared, and soon Dr. Cadberry informed Green's team that the volcano was going to naturally erupt within minutes. The GUN Fort took off, and Dr. Cadberry's team was evacuating the camp site. Green told the doctor he and his team would leave, as soon as they saved Chris.

"Too think Mongroun model guardian survived this destruction." Green said as he raced to the scene.

Chris knew that the robot was dangerous, she went to get the bomb and planned to use it to destroy the Mongroun. Decoe and Bocoe attempted to save Chris, they claimed that they could join together and become a giant battle robot, but they had a daydream mode. And the Mongroun in anger, at their display swatted them aside with its tail. The robots went flying into pieces, and they seemingly were destroyed.

Then the X-Tornado came in, and fired blasts at Mongroun. Max used his strength to throw boulders, and Green used his Homing Attacks. Rouge and Dalila helped, and Green believed that he needed a Power Ring. "Alright guys, let's do it!" Green said. The team was given Power Rings, and attacked Mongroun, however their attack with Power Ring boosts didn't even leave a noticeable dent. Mongroun then shot fire, and it sent the team into the forest. "To think Mongroun guardians are still this strong." Green said.

"There has to be some way to destroy it!" Max said.

"I can't believe this thing was event built." Dalila said.

"Maybe this can stop it?" Chris said as she showed the bomb, which had a minute left.

"Alright team. Distract this Mongroun while I throw the bomb down its mouth." Green said as the team did just that.

Rouge taunted it, and Max and Dalila slammed it down best they could. Green then threw the bomb into Mongroun's mouth, and the bomb went off which destroyed the massive robot guardian. Green ordered his team back on to the X-Tornado. "Nazo;" the Mongroun said, it was able to speak because its head survived being blown up. It had a crack on one eye and another blown out, but the third middle eye remained.

"You know who I am?" Green said to the robot head.

"We have witnessed you many times…. Over the course of more than fifteen billion years that you have existed…." The Mongroun said.

Green was baffled. "I'm only a billion years old." Green said.

"What you remember in this scenario for a billion years is of no consequence… You know Nazo of the cycle which you have witnessed for over fifteen billion years… The reset always happens because no solution can be found…" the robot said.

"Reset? Cycle? Solution?! What are you talking about?!" Green asked the head of the Mongroun.

"Long ago the Murasians were aware of the cycle… They sought the power of Order in hopes of seeing the end of the cycle….. But they never could….. The cycle is the process of this multiverse… A greater being from the side of Order sees the untamed unbalance… And when the cycle is complete for the scenarios….. The reset happens one way or another…." The Mongroun said, it was having no trouble speaking.

"Order?! Do you mean the Order?!" Green asked.

"We Mongroun are products of Order….. The great Rings were used by the Murasians….. And from them we were made as agents of Order… Corrupting forces have sought the agents of Order or already found them and twisted their views….. Very soon one rogue agent of Order….. Will force an end to the cycle….. However….. Champion of Chaos in blue… Shall change the reset and bring back the current cycle….. There will be heavy consequences and you'll be left with a choice." The Mongroun said, as it explained a little of what it meant.

"The Order Rings." Green said. "What if the cycle ends? What all do you mean?" Green asked the Mongroun.

"Long ago the Murasians tapped into power of the many gems and crystals….. They found the Rings….. And from them they learned the truth about the universe….. They saw the multiverse… They learned of the cycle and of the Devourers… They knew that unless they followed a path… That they would suffered a horrific demise…. In the end they accepted their fate and have seen many times the rise and fall of their civilization and accepted the fall….. Like all great civilizations that are ignorant or isolated….. They perished…" the Mongroun explained.

"What if I decide to end this cycle?" Green asked.

"We represent Order…. And you are Chaos… The cycle has been drastically different from other cycles…. Especially with the rescue of the divine of Soleanna…. And the two halves of great evil in time and inferno…. You may yet be able to stop the cycle… But know that if you do…. You'll face forces that were kept from Mobius because of the reset…." Mongroun said.

"I'm up for the task, because I am Nazo the bringer of balance!" Green said.

"We shall see….. You may play your games….. Farewell…." The Mongroun said. After it finished talking, its eye turned off showing it was finished.

Green used Nicolas in order to escape, but they encountered the Mothmacin and were able to guide it out of the volcano to safety and Green wished the creature a farewell. The team made it safely out of the volcano before it erupted. They met up with everyone on the ship, and Dr. Cadberry took some of the treasures from Rouge for his museum. Green was able to reason him into letting Rouge keep some of the jewels, especially some of the ones that looked like Chaos Emeralds.

Chris looked out at the island from the deck of the ship that she along with everyone except Nicolas and Dr. Thorndyke were on, and almost cried. "Decoe and Bocoe risked their lives to save me." Chris said.

"I guess in the end… Those two weren't so bad after all." Green said.

"They were truly honorable." Mr. Tanaka said.

After a moment of silence, the door opened. "You have warmed our cold metallic hearts." Decoe said as he opened the door.

"Decoe! Bocoe!" Chris said.

"We pulled ourselves together, just in time to escape from the volcano." They said with smiles on their faces.

"Two resourceful robots like these two could come in handy, that is of course if they want to join our team." Dr. Thorndyke said.

"You bet we would." Decoe said.

"We're tired of Dr. Eggman working us overtime and giving us no respect!" Bocoe said.

"He abandoned us just to save himself! But now we'd like to work him overtime!" Decoe said.

The two then walked to the railing of the ship deck, they then yelled out to the sea. "Eggman! We quit!" they shouted.

Later on Green took care of his G.U.N business and handed in full reports while at the White House, and Topaz was given some time off to recover from the experience. She started hanging out with Mr. Tanaka, and Green wondered if the two would get together as a couple.

Green spent some time befriending Decoe and Bocoe, and looked forward to being friends with the two, and hoped that things would be better with two of Dr. Oliver Eggman's lackeys turned good. He knew he had to return to South Island soon in order to check on Emerl.

Later at the Gimme Shelter

"Blast it all! I left behind Decoe and Bocoe! And now I've got no lab assistances!" he shouted.

"You were very harsh on them lately. Maybe you should've eased up." Bokkun suggested.

The doctor felt a surge of anger, but he calmed down when he looked at some photos of him with Decoe and Bocoe. He remembered that about thirty years ago, they were his first A.I based robots he made. He looked through photos of them from back in the old days, and became sad when he realized that the only two who were there for him when everyone else left, was Decoe and Bocoe and now because of his careless and cruel actions, they were no longer lackeys. "I'm going to miss you two… You were my best friends…" the doctor said as he cried, he believed that Decoe and Bocoe were gone and didn't know they were still alive.

Quite a series of events. It seems like the secrets of Murasia are gone, or are they? What did Nicolas find? What was that Mongroun robot talking about?!

Find out in future stories and stay tuned for the next story ARC of Green Universe!


End file.
